


Choices and Calamities

by lordavon



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Levitz Era Legion, Lightning Twins - AU, Lots of Sibling fights, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Other, Post-Boot Legion, Regret, Sibling Rivalries, Time Trapper and Glorith, multiple eras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: On Garth's and Ayla's birthday, an attempted reconciliation goes very wrong, and that's before the Time Trapper gets involved. At the same time in the Levitz-era, Mekt Ranzz is attempting to right past mistakes, and it isn't going well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lightning Twins AU - Post-Boot - Wherein while Garth is off searching for Mekt, Mekt has an epiphany and returns to Winath. Then Mekt and Ayla foil the attack on the President and are sent to the Legion as Winath's official representatives, resulting in Garth's removal from the team. Garth joins the Workforce, and he's very angry at his siblings as a result. I'd been fascinated by the idea of taking Mekt's refrain insisting the Ayla should be his twin and running with it.

_"Ayla, can we talk?"_

_Ayla Ranzz frowned, but let the apartment door open to admit her sister-in-law, Imra Ranzz. "What do you want, Imra?"_

_Imra, better known throughout the galaxy as Saturn Girl, just as Ayla was better known as Lightning Lass, gestured to one of the chairs. At Ayla's nod, she settled into it.  
Ayla flopped down on her couch. She didn't have a lot of furniture and her decor was rather plain. Not for lack of money, but for lack of caring. It just hadn't seemed necessary. Her clothes were good, but plain as well. It was hard to imagine she'd been one of the most famous people in the galaxy._

_Of course, that was before everything fell apart._

_"It's about your brother, Ayla."_

_The redheaded Legionnaire's mouth twisted into a scowl. "I don't want to talk about him."_

_"I know," answered Imra honestly, "but you should. He wants to see you. He misses you. We want you to come home, and live with us on Winath."_

_"Don't even start in on me," Ayla retorted. "He attacked me! He attacked us! Grife, he nearly killed us all how many times over? And you want me to talk to him? I don't want to get anywhere near him!"_

_Her sister-in-law tilted her head, a strange expression crossing her face. "Mekt? I'm not talking about Mekt, Ayla. I'm talking about Garth."_

Spark squeezed Live Wire's hand tightly, flickers of lightning crackling nervously from their clenched fingers.

"He's not going to answer," she whispered, eyes glued to the com-screen.

Mekt smiled at her reassuringly. "Give it time, sis. They have to find him."

Several more nervous minutes passed, Ayla chewing on her lip and Mekt trying hard to act unconcerned, but the Ranzz children were still tense. "He didn't last year," Spark said anxiously.

"It's been a year. He must have calmed down by now."

"I don't - Garth!" Ayla cried in relief as the screen flashed and her brother's face came into view. "I was scared you wouldn't answer."

"What's he doing here?" Garth asked with a scowl. His sister's face fell at his tone, but then she summoned up a brave smile. She had to make this work; she wanted her family together again. "Mekt and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Garth. And to see if – if –" She swallowed, watching her brother's face darken over the screen. "To see if you wanted to – maybe get together and celebrate," she finished lamely.

"You just don't get it, do you, sister," Garth snarled. "You made it very clear to me where I stand in this family when you threw me away for him. You don't just call and wish me happy birthday and think it makes it all better."

"She didn't 'throw you away,' Garth – you left her! You pushed us both away, too jealous that maybe we could be happy together even though you weren't there!" Mekt's angry retort slashed into the conversation and his hair gave off tiny sparks of light. "All we've wanted is to try and be a family, try to reach you, and you keep pushing us back!"

"Don't you dare!" Garth yelled. "Don't you dare blame me! You stole her from me! I go off to search for you and come home to find you've brainwashed my twin! I should – " gxxxxxt _click._ Ayla jumped as the screen suddenly went dark, then she wrenched her hand from Mekt's and ran off down the corridor, crying. Furious for letting Garth get to him when he'd promised himself over and over again that he wouldn't get upset, her brother started after her.

Her door was locked and when he knocked, the security system informed him that Spark wanted "No Visitors." Hurt, the teen leaned against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor, knees tucked to his chest, blinking furiously so he wouldn't cry. _Garth is so unfair. All I want is my family. All Ayla wants is everyone together and happy. Why does he hate me so much? It's not fair!_

"Are you all right, Live Wire?" asked a female voice, and he looked up to see a concerned Triad. "No, I can tell you aren't. What happened? Did you fight with Spark?"  
Mekt shook his head. "No, Garth."

"Ouch." She reached a gloved hand towards him. "Come on, I'll buy you a soy cream, and you can tell me all about it."

With a weary look at his sister's door, Mekt took hold of Triad's hand and got to his feet. "Sibling fights can be the worst," Luornu stated as they headed down the hallway. "For example, right now my 'sisters' are redecorating the room. One's in tears and the other's sulking, and there's no talking to either of them."

"That's exactly how I feel about Garth and Ayla sometimes," Mekt admitted. "Although at least my sister is trying to reach our brother. Garth acts like he'd just as soon kill us both as ever make up with us."

"You don't really think he would, do you?"

Mekt shrugged. "I don't know. I don't understand him at all. Ayla is so happy to have me. I can't figure out why Garth hates me so much. It's not like Ayla stopped being his twin."

The pair entered the lounge area and went up to Tenzil's bar. Luornu ordered a soy cream for Mekt, and a kono juice for herself. By the time they'd finished their treats, Ayla had re-emerged from her rooms. She'd taken the time to change; she was now wearing a simple, short blue dress with white lightning bolts down the front and back. Sequins made the bolts glitter in the light. Triad raised her eyebrows and glanced at Mekt.

"We're still going out tonight?" he asked, not quite sure he should smile yet. Ayla nodded firmly. "I'm not going to let my brother spoil my birthday," she answered, determination in her voice. "We have the reservations, and it'd be a shame to waste them."

Her brother grinned. "Let me go change, sis. Be back in a few." He left the room, checking the wall chrono as he did. Ayla perched on a stool.

"Mekt's really upset, you know," Triad pointed out.

A sigh escaped the other girl. "I know. It's really hard on him."

"And on you."

"And on me." Spark studied her hands for a moment. "I'm caught between the two of them, and I don't know how to fix it."

"I hate to say it, but maybe it can't be fixed." Triad gave her teammate a sympathetic glance. "I know that's a harsh idea, but sometimes things don't work out."

"I'm a Legionnaire. If I can face down super-villains, why can't I face my twin brother?"

"Oh, Ayla." Triad smiled in exasperation. "Saving the world has nothing to do with a happy family life."

"Right. Saving the world is simpler," Spark answered, finally smiling. The smiled widened when her brother entered the room. He was dressed now in loose navy slacks and a matching blue shirt, also with the characteristic lightning bolts across the front, although his didn't glitter like his sister's dress.

"Are you ready? We probably have time to catch a holo-show before dinner," he asked, and Ayla nodded. She jumped off her stool and placed her arm in his. "Let's go," she said with a bit more enthusiasm than she actually felt, determined to enjoy her birthday.

As they left the room, Mekt glanced back and mouthed "Thank you," to Triad, who nodded in response.

"You aren't normally the peacemaker," Tenzil observed, placing another juice in front of the Legionnaire.

"Let's just say I find dealing with other people's problems easier than facing myself and redecorating my room," Triad answered, sipping her juice and pondering how best to outflank the other two-thirds of herself.

Somehow, she thought Ayla and Mekt were going to have more fun than she would this evening.

She was wrong, but she didn't know that.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dear Vi,"_

_She stared at the words she written for a very long time, wondering what she thought she was doing. "Face it, Ayla Ranzz, you have a problem."_

_She'd left the Legion, and in so doing, she left her family, her lover, her brother, and all the people important to her. When she'd returned, she'd pushed Brin away, and avoided her brother and his wife..._

_And later she pushed Vi away, too, and anyone else who tried to get too close to her._

_More calmly than she felt, she placed the omnipad down on her night table and went to look in her mirror. She looked tired. She realized after a moment of staring into lifeless eyes that she didn't remember the last time she'd seen anyone._

_Except for her sister-in-law, who'd come barging in where she had no business._

_"Damn you, Imra," she whispered to her reflection._

_Angrily she turned and paced across her small bedroom to her closet, found her jacket, yanked it on, cursed when the shoulder tore, ripped it back off, and found another one. The Legion patch met her eyes with mute accusation. In answer she dropped the coat to the floor. She'd go out without a nass-be-damned jacket._

_Outside the weather was perfect, and it only made her mood worse. She stalked the streets, avoiding the other pedestrians as she headed for the park several blocks away.  
She absolutely refused to cry._

Lightning Lad growled as anger gave vent to his power and he accidentally shorted out the comm system. From across the common room of "Workforce Headquarters" (one floor of the east wing of McCauley's Lunar base) Inferno sighed. "He's going to take that out of your pay, you know."

"Shut the sprock up!" he shouted at her on his way out the door. It slammed shut behind him and she wondered how he managed to make automatic doors do that.

"Shutting the sprock up, sir," she sneered. The door hissed open and for a wild moment the girl thought he'd heard her. But it was Spider Girl who entered, her hair floating around her like a malicious halo.

"Did you two fight again?" the redheaded girl asked her teammate. Inferno and Lightning Lad had been sometime lovers, and their fights were legendary amongst the Workforce. As was the debt they kept racking up with McCauley; at the rate they fought, Spider Girl wouldn't be surprised to see the pair indebted to their boss until they were past retirement age.

"It's his birthday," Inferno answered, as if that was explanation enough.

"Oh no, did the brats comm him again?"

Inferno pointed a gloved hand at the still sparking comm system. "They wanted to take him out to dinner. They thought it would be a nice idea."

"It is a nice idea. Maybe you should take him out yourself," Spider Girl offered as she settled before the holo-screen. "Destroy someone else's property for a change."

"How you'd like a fire treatment for your split ends, red?" asked Inferno, a fire blazing up from the palm of her hand.

"Hey, hey, chill, forget I said anything." She turned her attention back to the holo.

"...And Spark of the Legion of Super-Heroes were caught by our cameras moments ago on their way to a night on the town..."

Spider Girl cried out as Inferno blasted the holo-projector. "I was watching that!"

"Tough. The last thing I want to see are the brats having fun. She seemed real upset about her brother, didn't she." It wasn't a question.

"Well, maybe they were trying to make the best of a bad situation," Spider Girl theorized.

"The problem with you is you're too forgiving." She frowned at the smoking projector. "Wish I could do that to Lightning Twins." Inferno sing-songed the nickname for the Ranzz Legionnaires.

"So let's," Spider Girl answered with a smirk. "After all, why should they get to have fun when Garth isn't?"

A wicked grin spread over Inferno's face. "I like the way you think."

_This, _ thought Mekt Ranzz as he leaned back in his chair, _is the life. Good food, good companionship, family, friends..._ He had never regretted returning home to Winath. And he would have been content to stay there, too. In fact, his only remorse was that his brother didn't share in his happiness.

"Credit for your thoughts."

Mekt looked across the private table at his sister. One of the advantages of being in the Legion was the ability to commandeer private dining rooms, so the pair wasn't mobbed by the press or by fans. "Just how lucky I am to have...well, everything."

"I wish Garth were here," Spark answered quietly, twirling her fork in her food. "I miss him."

"Yeah, me too."

The silence that followed was awkward. Before it could go on too long, Mekt reached into his coat. "I brought you a present."

Spark's face lit up. "A present?" She took the gaily-wrapped package from his hands and shook it. "Hmm, well, it isn't breakable... Sometimes I wish I had vision like M'onel, so I could see through packages..." Undaunted, her fingers played over the ribbons and wrapping, releasing the gift underneath.

"It's a necklace!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"It's a locket," her brother corrected, opening the small, stylized lightning bolt in her hands in her hands. The locket revealed a holo of the Ranzz family, the parents smiling proudly over the three children.

"It's wonderful," she said.

There was a knock at the door, startling the siblings. Waitstaff entered pushing a dessert cart. One of the desserts on top was on fire. "Baked Alaska?" chirped the first server.

"No," answered the second with a sneer. "Baked Winath!" Inferno lifted her hands and sent flames racing towards the Lightning Twins.


	3. Chapter 3

_She toed the ground with the tip of her shoe, setting herself and the swing in motion. Her hands curled around the metal links the way they'd once closed around lightning bolts. It was growing dark, and the children had left this section of the park. She was alone._

_Again._

_She pushed off the ground again, for the gentle sway of the swing was a comforting balm. Ayla wished, yet again, she could pinpoint when it had all gone wrong._

_She remembered Violet. They'd fought, as they so rarely did, at the end. Duty called, and Salu answered. Imsk was at war with Braal. Ayla had begged her lover not to leave, not to join that fight. Salu wanted Ayla to come with her to Imsk._

_Ayla blinked furiously, gripping the swing tighter. Duty and betrayal go hand and hand._

_As do love and hate._

Garth fell backwards onto his bed with a dull thud. He stared upwards without seeing his ceiling; his mind's eye was filled with the image of his brother, Mekt.

_I should have been the one to find him._

The thought had burned in him for over a year. He had left home, not to seek his fortune, or fame, but to bring his brother back. It would have been a good deed for the family. It would have been good for Mekt.

It would have finally proved he was as good as his oh-so-perfect sister.

He lifted his hand into the air and spread his fingers before his eyes. Lightning danced along his fingertips, a seductive, powerful force he wished he'd never found. Was that when it all went wrong? When they crashed on Korbal, was that the start? Had the lightning truly driven Mekt away, as he once thought? It had wrapped tendrils of power around them all, driving them all apart even as it unified them, giving the three of them another tie beyond blood.

He'd found the Legion when he searched, not his brother. In the Legion he learned he didn't need to be as perfect as his sister to be accepted. He discovered he didn't need to be as old as Mekt to be cool.

And he realized the lessons made no difference when he learned his brother had gone home on his own, without Garth ever locating him. Home to Ayla, and to become one of the "Lightning Twins."

The worst insult was when Winath sent Mekt and Ayla to the Legion, and the United Planet's President forced him off the team. It was as if all those years of never being as good as his sister, as cool as his brother, had come crashing down on him all at once. He felt betrayed by his family and his friends.

That was when he learned to hate.

Fire met lightning in a geyser of force that sent sparks throughout the private dining room. The waitress with the dessert cart screamed and fainted. Spark leapt over the table, her flight ring giving her the extra boost to clear the furniture. She wanted to be sure the girl had really fainted; if so, she was just a bystander and needed protection.

On the other side of the table, Live Wire ducked a gush of flame that singed the tips of his hair in passing. He retaliated with a strike of lightning, filling the air with scent of ozone. Inferno grinned as if this were a game, rolling out of the way. She took a moment to pull out a translucent breather from a hidden pocket in her yellow skirt, fitting it over her mouth. She knew it could still be seen, but hoped the brats wouldn't be paying enough attention to notice. Raising her gloved hands, she sent more flames after Live Wire.

Spider Girl managed to fit her breather over her mouth and nose before Spark landed. As the Legionnaire bent down to check on her, the Workforce member's hair snaked out and behind Ayla, rising up like a snake. Before Ayla could start to frame a question, red hair wrapped itself around her throat, intent on choking her.

The true attack was not in the powers either Workforce member wielded against the Lightning Twins, but rather in the burning dessert forgotten on the cart. As the battle raged on, it released gas into the room. In a few moments of seared ozone and burnt carpeting, Live Wire and Spark succumbed to the fumes.

"Well," asked Spider Girl, wiping her hands on a clean portion of the linen tablecloth, "Now what do we do with them?"

Inferno grinned maliciously. "A present for birthday boy." She prodded Spark's side with her foot. "Put her in the tablecloth, and let's get out of here before McCauley finds out we were involved."


	4. Chapter 4

_ **"You should have been my twin!"** _

_Mekt's raging declaration rang in her ears as Ayla bolted upright on the narrow bed. Her dull cotton sheets slid to her waist while she groped blindly for the wall panel. Lights flickered into existence, calming the woman's fear._

_She was beginning to hate sleeping. In a distant corner of her mind, she wondered if Imra had done something to her, had broken those promises from so long ago, and implanted these nightmares. Ayla knew the thought was unfair, but she couldn't help herself. It was a seductive notion._

_It gave her free reign to hate her sister-in-law._

_Oh, she'd hidden it, for Garth's sake. Her twin was too important to allow Imra come between them. But Ayla knew, each time she'd seen Garth's wife, that her thoughts were only private from one half of that pair. Saturn Girl had always claimed strong emotion was too much to filter out._

_Convenient, that._

_She stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing water over her face. Real water was one of the few luxuries she'd splurged on for her apartment, and she was grateful for it now. The soothing liquid washed away the last of the terror from her dreams, leaving her with her thoughts._

_In the dim lighting of her bathroom, staring at her worn reflection in a cracked but clean mirror, she could admit to herself what she wouldn't dare think elsewhere. She could open the shutters of her heart and release the emotions she cloaked before everyone else, let loose the thoughts and dreams and yes, the nightmares. In her eyes, lightning crackled, giving off a warmth that could not touch her._

_Lights off, she climbed back into bed. The sheets were a cold comfort that didn't touch the ice in her heart._

_There were times when she thought Mekt had been right._

_She should have been his twin._

_And that was the worst nightmare of all._

Mekt opened his eyes to rampant chaos directed by uniformed Science Police Officers. The odor of burnt carpet assaulted his senses and he sneezed, drawing attention. He didn't see his sister. She's gone, he thought, but quelled the terror raised by the notion. Maybe she was in the hallway. Or just out of his range of vision. One of the officers knelt down next to him. "You okay, Live Wire?"

He opened his mouth to speak and realized he could still taste the gas. "I don't feel so good, but I'll live." A cough forced its way through his throat and he curled up for a moment. "If I have to," he added. "What was that stuff?"

"We sent a sample back to the lab. Nothing deadly, though, or we wouldn't be talking right now. What happened?"

Mekt sat up, watched the world spin for a moment, and then nodded cautiously when the view righted itself. He still couldn't see Ayla. "It was Inferno and Spider Girl, from the Workforce. I don't know why. They attacked us... How's Ayla?" _Where's Ayla?_

"Spark? Spark wasn't here when we arrived," answered a second officer, joining the first in a crouch on the floor. "Was she with you?"

"She's gone?" he asked, panic lumping in the pit of his stomach. _Ayla's gone I'm alone She's missing My fault I'm alone... _He swallowed before the words could burst out, clenching his hands into fists. Little glimmers of lightning bled out between his fingers. The two officers looked at each other through their faceplates. "Are you sure you're all right, Live Wire?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. The teen pulled himself up to his feet and gave the room another look. The signs of battle were still evident and he had a feeling that the proprietor wouldn't be serving Legionnaires any time soon. _I'm alone She's gone I'm alone What am I going to do I'm alone... _The litany crashed through his mind with the force of a storm. For most people, losing one's sister would be a traumatic event. For a 'Single' from Winath, the planet whose populace almost consistently produced twins, the loss of a family member was crushing. Mekt had not fared well when he'd run away from home, and since returning he knew Ayla was his anchor. She accepted him. She trusted him.

She loved him.

He had to argue his way out past the Science Police; they wanted his report. Only the fact that he was a Legionnaire got him through the door and free of their questions. He had as much authority as they did to hunt down the Workforce members.

Anger and fear twisted his features as he left the restaurant and saw the gathered crowd. A reporter moved to intercept him. Live Wire frowned, and with a slight exertion of his will, he took to the skies.

He was going to kill Inferno and Spider Girl.

He'd keep on killing until his sister was safe.

Until he wasn't alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rokk was telling her something and it was terribly important that she listen. Ayla knew she should hear him out, should do what he wanted, but she found she couldn’t trust him. Every time she tried to focus on his words their meaning frightened her. He kept telling her she didn’t need to be scared, but that only made her fear worse. And the more he spoke, the less he sounded like himself._

_She woke from the dream to find she was tangled up in her sheets. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the light panel and her heart beat too quickly in the sudden brightness. She was going to need to see a doctor for a sleep aid if her nightmares didn't stop soon._

_The dream stayed with her the rest of the day, throughout her chores and errands. Why should she dream of Rokk Krinn? Other than his obvious connections to Violet, she could fathom no reason. Once again, she cursed the war between Imsk and Braal, the war that had made two of her friends into enemies._

_Later that evening, after reading the latest news faxes and drinking a cup of hot chocolate, Ayla took out her omnipad and began to draft another letter to Vi. Maybe this time she would manage to finish it._

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done," Inferno moaned, cutting a length of red ribbon. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"No, the stupidest thing you ever did was yell, 'Baked Winath!'" Spider Girl retorted as she tied her own piece of pink ribbon into a bow. "This would be the second most stupid thing you've done." Placing the decoration just so, she considered her handiwork. "And it was your idea."

"Are you going to remind me of that for the next year?"

"If that's what it takes," Spider Girl answered, watching Inferno's ribbons with a critical eye. The bows would do, she decided, even if they'd just be removed. The package had turned into a proper present.

"A little humiliation goes a long way," Inferno smiled, adjusting the length of ribbon carefully. Both girls knew she didn't mean her own. "How much longer will that drug last?"

"Ten minutes, if we're lucky," the red-haired girl answered, after checking her chrono.

"We only need five."

The knock on his door was unexpected and unwelcome. Electricity flared around him as he palmed open the door, prepared to let his visitor know exactly how unwanted the intrusion was; it dimmed when his first glance showed him an empty hallway. Angrier, he moved to search, and felt his foot contact softness that wasn't floor.  
He looked down, and time skipped a beat as Ayla moaned, opening her eyes. Her brother continued to stare as she struggled to sit up, hampered by the ribbons tied around her wrists and ankles. And her head, by the feel of things. She couldn't tell for sure.

A burst of her power burnt away the wrappings, and seemed to bring Garth back to himself. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, but the vision of her wrapped in bows made his words a bitter amusement rather than the accusation he wanted. "How did you get here?"

"At least I know this isn't your fault," Ayla mumbled, clambering to her feet. She placed a hand on the wall when the corridor spun. "Your girlfriend is psycho and needs to be put down."

"Inferno did this?" Garth asked. Ayla's hesitant nod brought a swear from her brother. "I'm going to kill her! She had no right to do this to my twin!"

Ayla caught his arm before he could storm down the hall, holding him fast. "Garth, don't! It's not worth it. There are other ways..." She let the words trail off as he turned to face her, fury coloring his face red. "Grife, Garth..."

"Do you take _everyone's_ side but mine? Did you ever care about me? Sprocking... Ayla you're supposed to be my _twin!_" She pulled back in the brunt of his anger, but this time he held onto her, the words spilling out of him like rain, all the years of living in her shadow vented in a rush. "You've always treated me like I was stupid and now you act like I'm some kind of _monster!_"

"Garth, _let go!_" Ayla screeched, yanking backwards as hard as she could. "You're hurting me!"

His words halted, and he stared into her eyes, his fingers digging into her arms. As the moment lengthened, she began to hope he was coming to his senses. She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Garth, please let go."

A terrible smile grew over his face. "As long as you're here,_ sister_, you might as well stay." She watched power build in his eyes, fancied she saw bolts of lightning crackle, and she shuddered involuntarily, looking away.

But when she turned back to him and met his eyes, her own lightning answered his.

_::Mekt Ranzz, I truly hope you aren't doing what I think you are doing.::_

The voice formed in his mind with a sense of implacable power and control. Normally the mental voice of Titan's most accomplished telepath was conversational, but this time Imra let Mekt hear a smidgen of her true strength beneath her words.

He paused, but only briefly, and then his hands resumed their dance over the controls of the Legion cruiser. He considered ignoring her; discarded the notion as he recalled how easily she could knock him out with a thought. _::If you're going to stop me, stop me,:: _he thought at her, checking the cruiser's fuel levels. _::And if you aren't stopping me, get out of my head.::_

_::You don't need to do this. We can contact McCauley. The Workforce wouldn't dare hurt Spark – and McCauley probably doesn't even know she's there. He doesn't need the public relations nightmare this will cause.:: _Underneath her words, he caught the implied caution – neither did the Legion.

_::She's my sister.:: _His 'voice' broke part-way through the simple sentence, and Saturn Girl couldn't help but pick up the litany of loneliness in his mind. She staggered briefly at the depth of his pain, at the horrible loss a Single from Winath experienced. It was nothing like the suspicion and fear any Titan faced, but it was just as terrible in its own way; it had its own validity and truth that demanded an answer.

_::How do you manage?:: _she asked involuntarily, before she could edit her thoughts and choose her words. A single word answered her.

_::Ayla.::_

He felt her attention turn away from him and he released a breath he hadn't realized he held. The pre-flight check was almost finished; he'd be on his way to Ayla soon.  
Imra's voice filled his mind again. _::Don't leave yet. I'm sending you backup.::_ Surprised gratitude flooded to her from Mekt, and Imra cut the contact after he agreed to wait. Then she turned on her comm panel, and set about gathering a team for Mekt.


	6. Chapter 6

_The doorchime sounded._

_Ayla glanced up, brushing strands of red hair from her narrowed eyes. She wasn't expecting visitors. She rarely had company. She shut down her omnipad and cautiously approached her door, remembering Imra's visit. The chime sounded again while she stood, debating her options. Politeness won, and she palmed opened the door._

_Her first instinct was to call the lightning and strike him down where he stood. Her second impulse won--she stared. After Imra's visit, she supposed she should have expected her brother to follow, but to see him was still a shock. He looked older, his face was lined, but his eyes were warmer than she remembered, and the wrinkles looked to be from laughter, not anger. The children were good for him, she realized._

_"May I come in?" Mekt asked, his voice far calmer than she expected._

_Wordlessly, she stepped back from the doorway, gestured him inside. "There's not much," she intoned hollowly as he stepped past her._

_"Not to worry. I don't expect much."_

_She frowned, keying the door shut. "I'll keep that in mind." Her words were more hostile than she intended, but Mekt didn't seem to notice. He stood in the center of her living room, taking in the meager sights. A small smile teased his mouth when he saw the plant._

_"No matter how far from Winath you are, you find you need something green and growing," he said softly, not looking at her._

_"Something like that," she agreed. The silence stretched between them, growing strained; he not watching her, she staring at him. Several strained minutes passed between them._

_"Ayla—"_

_"Mekt—"_

_He turned to face her. He looked vastly more tired than he had even just in the doorway. "Did Imra send you?"_

_It was obviously not the question he'd been expecting. "Imra? No. My doctor did." He spread his hands carefully. "A new phase in my treatment. I'm supposed to try to make peace with those I've harmed."_

_The words tumbled out of her mouth, bitter and angry. "That'll be some trick, seeing as so many of them are dead."_

_His eyes turned haunted. "I'm learning that cemeteries are never peaceful."_

McCauley stormed down the hallway, flanked by armored guards. "What is all this racket?" he demanded of Inferno and Spider-girl, who tried to block his path. "Get out of the way."

"Sir, you really don't want to go in there right now," Spider-girl said.

"I said, move!" he shouted at them. Inferno caught Spider-girl's arm and pulled her to the side.

"But..."

"Bah, his funeral," Inferno said, watching their employer stalk towards the Ranzz fight. "We could hope he gets struck by a stray bolt."

"Ooh," breathed Spider-girl, entranced by the thought. "We need popcorn to watch this properly."

The hatch opened as Mekt finished his checklist. He looked over his shoulder, and then smiled grimly. M'onel, Sensor, Imra herself, and Ultra Boy ducked into the ship. All of them were capable of stopping him, one way or another. Imra settled next to Mekt in the copilot's chair. "That's a powerful group of Legionnaires, Imra," he said to her. "One might almost think you didn't trust me."

"I was in your mind," the Titan answered softly, without a trace of embarrassment. "But truly, Mekt, this team will be just as efficient at stopping Garth as you or Ayla."

He dipped his head, conceding her point. Then he turned to the rear of the shuttle. "Everyone buckled in? Because I'm not waiting any longer." The chorus of affirmation sounded over the launch of the shuttle. The moon beckoned.

_"This is the Legion requesting permission to dock with McCauley Enterprises,"_ Saturn Girl said into the comm system.

_"We have a security lock-down in progress Legion,"_ replied the base._ "Permission denied."_

_"We're here to take away the problem causing the lockdown,"_ Saturn Girl said.

_"Oh, let them land,"_ sounded a voice over the comm. _"They're here for Spark."_ Mekt blinked. Was that Inferno?

_"McCauley's standing orders—"_ That was definitely base security.

_"McCauley's about to be fried, if someone doesn't stop the two nass-heads from destroying this base," _argued the second voice. That had to be Inferno. _"We just passed him heading that way."_

There was a very long pause. _"Legion, you have permission to land. East Wing, Section 5. If you could try to be quick, we'd appreciate it. McCauley Enterprises out."_

"Course plotted," Imra said, sounding amused.

"Not much longer," Mekt said, following the plot down to dock. _Not much longer, Ayla. I'm coming._

A furious storm of ozone and melting bulkheads raged throughout the corridor in front of Garth Ranzz's room. The lightning tossed with abandon forced McCauley and his security forces stop at the end of the hallway. Bolt after bolt of sizzling power met and crackled, backed by the power of rage and bitterness on both sides. The battle was too bright to actually watch without protective goggles. Garth and Ayla sent strike after strike of power at each other, looking for an opening, seeking advantage and finding none. Twins by birth, twins in power, they were the equal of the other in so many ways.

No one noticed the slight warping of the walls around the battlefield, nor the faint purple mist forming in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

_The silence between them grew, a living, breathing thing of pain given and received. Mekt fingered a leaf of her plant with a tenderness she'd not seen from him in a very long time. "Did you stay here because of me?" he asked, not turning to face her._

_What in his voice demanded honesty from her? Or was it something else? The nightmares she faced each night? The memories of when they were young?_

_"No. Not really. Some." She paused, wrapping her arms around herself. "I stayed here for the same reasons I left the Legion originally. I needed... I needed to know who I am, without interference."_

_Mekt sighed, not facing her. "And do you know?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_He considered her angry question seriously. "I was always so jealous of Garth and you. And then we crashed and gained the lightning... It was as if I had another, stronger link than blood to you both, but it didn't bring us any closer._

_"Then I left, and Garth chased me, but you stayed behind. At first I thought you didn't care, but then I realized I had it wrong, that Garth didn't care about you. That was so obvious when it was you who had to change your powers to stay in the Legion. Not Garth. Then he got married, and you left the Legion. It was so obvious."_

_"Mekt..."_

_He stroked the plant leaf once more, still not looking at her. "And then I thought I was wrong again. But you've never come home, and –"_

_"MEKT!" shrieked Ayla. Turning, Mekt found himself blinded by a glowing purple mist. Ghostly hands clamped onto Ayla, dragging her backwards into the glow._

_"AYLA!" screamed Mekt as she disappeared from sight. He lunged for the portal as the glow faded, lightning crackling off his hands in fury as they closed on thin air. He sent bolt after bolt into the spot where the glow had vanished to no avail._

_The Science Police, alerted by the neighbors to a disturbance, arrived to find Mekt crumpled on the floor, head in his hands, weeping. There was no sign of Ayla._

_They led Mekt away in binders._

Saturn Girl winced, hands against the wall for support. "So much anger," she murmured, shaking her head to clear it. "I can't get through to either of them," she announced to the team. "They're too caught in their rage to listen."

"I'm not having any luck with distracting them by illusion, either," said Sensor.

The team was around a corner, separated from McCauley's forces by the battle in the hallway. McCauley's men had a protective field up on their side, but didn't seem able or willing to advance into the fray. Saturn Girl's team huddled together, considering their options.

"We'll just have to separate them," M'onel said, glancing at Ultra Boy, who nodded back. "Live Wire, can you dampen any of the force of their bolts? I'm not worried about us, but I don't know how much more the walls can take."

"I can siphon off some of the energy," Mekt said. His hands were clenched into fists. "But get her out of there, quickly." His voice broke, edged slightly with anger. "Before I teach Garth to leave well enough alone."

"I've got Ayla," M'onel said, as he and Jo flew down the corridor to the fight. Mekt raised his hands and started trying to draw the lightning from his siblings towards himself, face strained. An aura of lightning crackled around him as he worked to absorb the power.

M'onel hurled himself at Ayla, forcing her to the ground, as Jo did the same with Garth. Lightning bolts flew wild, knocked off course, slamming into the interlopers. "Stop it!" M'onel shouted at Ayla, holding her down when she tried to stand again. "Stop!" growled Ultra Boy, struggling more with Garth and unable to switch away from invulnerability because of all the lightning.

"Mekt!" shouted Imra. Mekt ran towards the fight, now that his siblings were separated, throwing himself at Garth.

"You bastard!" he shouted, wrestling Garth to the floor with Ultra Boy's help. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Ayla!" yelled M'onel, and everyone turned to stare. Ghostly purple hands held Spark, dragging her into a purple glow. M'onel held her wrists, pulling backwards, trying to stop her capture. Mekt dropped Garth and ran towards his sister. "Ayla!"

"MEKT!" shrieked Ayla, her eyes wide with fear, as she faded out of sight. The purple glow vanished.

"AYLA!" Mekt screamed in despair. He scrabbled at the air where she'd been, then turned towards his brother with a terrible rage in his eyes. Garth looked horrified as he struggled to free himself from Ultra Boy's grasp. "This is all YOUR FAULT!" Mekt shouted, and lightning sped down the hallway towards Garth.


	8. Chapter 8

_She walked down a corridor of unending mist._

She walked down a corridor of unending mist.

_Mists parted, showing walls of steel, walls of wood, walls everywhere. Never an exit._

Mists parted, showing walls of steel, walls of wood, walls everywhere. Never an exit.

_She started to run, pushing through the purple-lit gloom, seeking a door. Searching for a room. A turn. But the hallway continued forward without relief. She had to get out._

She started to run, pushing through the purple-lit gloom, seeking a door. Searching for a room. A turn. But the hallway continued forward without relief. She had to get out.

_She balled her hands into fists, threw herself against the walls as if they might break, her body tense with fear and anger. The lightning beckoned, but she didn't summon it forth. It was so easy to give in to that impulse. Too easy. And it caused so much harm.  
_

She balled her hands into fists, threw herself against the walls as if they might break, her body tense with anger and fear. The lightning beckoned, and she summoned it forth. It was so easy to give in to that impulse. Too easy, sometimes. But it could stop so much harm.

_She screamed, then, screamed out for someone to hear her. Screamed to know who'd brought her here. When nothing answered but her own voice, echoing down the long, fog-filled corridor, she raised her hands and called the lightning. The brilliant power arced around her, raced down the walkway, found nothing to break and no one to hurt._

She screamed, then, screamed out for someone to hear her. Screamed to know who'd brought her here. When nothing answered but her own voice, echoing down the long, fog-filled corridor, she lowered her hands and stopped the lightning. The brilliant power dimmed, having found nothing to break and no one to hurt.

_Spent, she collapsed against the wall, the lightning gone now. Legs tucked against her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, she wanted to cry._

Spent, she collapsed against the wall, the lightning gone now. Legs tucked against her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, she started to cry.

_When she was sure she had regained control of herself again, she stood. She squared her shoulders and started down the hallway again. There had to be an end eventually._

When she was sure she had regained control of herself again, she stood. She squared her shoulders and started down the hallway again. There had to be an end eventually.

_She walked for hours._

She walked for hours.

_When she felt she couldn't take it any more, when she was sure another screaming fit was upon her, the corridor ended. Before her rose a door, the lintel several lengths above her. Designs were worked into the wood, faded and worn with time's passing, and she could not decipher them. There was no handle, no knob._

When she felt she couldn't take it any more, when she was sure another screaming fit was upon her, the corridor ended. Before her rose a door, the lintel several lengths above her. Designs were worked into the metal, faded and worn with time's passing, and she could not decipher them. There was no handle, no knob.

_A gleam caught her eye, and she turned. She placed her hand on the access panel, wondering briefly if the purple screen had been there all along. With a loud creaking, the doors swung inward, releasing centuries of dust. She peered ahead, but saw nothing. Behind her lay only the corridor._

A gleam caught her eye, and she turned. She placed her hand on the access panel, wondering briefly if the purple screen had been there all along. With a soft whirring, the doors raised upwards, releasing centuries of dust. She peered ahead, but saw nothing. Behind her lay only the corridor.

_She raised her chin and stepped through._

She raised her chin and stepped through.

_The room was small, unfurnished, but she noticed this in passing, her gaze drawn to a mirror on her left, a mirror as large as the wall itself. She stepped closer, and her reflection burst into clear relief. Closer still, her confusion evident. That wasn't her! She was so..._

The room was small, unfurnished, but she noticed this in passing, her gaze drawn to a mirror on her right, a mirror as large as the wall itself. She stepped closer, and her reflection burst into clear relief. Closer still, her confusion evident. That wasn't her! She was so...

_...young._

...old.

_As she stared, the walls pulsed with purple light. A figure appeared in the mirror behind her. She whirled, seeing the familiar image, hands raised and teeth bared. Bands of rotting cloth wrapped the person's hands. Their voluminous cloak was ragged, torn and fraying. The purple cowl was draw forward so that the face could not be seen._

As she stared, the walls pulsed with purple light. A figure appeared in the mirror behind her. She whirled, seeing the unfamiliar image, hands raised and teeth bared. Bands of rotting cloth wrapped the person's hands. Their voluminous cloak was ragged, torn and fraying. The purple cowl was draw forward so that the face could not be seen.

_"Time Trapper," Ayla growled._

"Time Trapper," Ayla growled.

_ **I am not quite whom you believe me to be,** answered a melodious voice unlike the Time Trapper's own. Ayla lowered her hands, suddenly uncertain. _

**I am not quite whom you believe me to be,** answered a deep voice unlike the Time Trapper's own. Ayla lowered her hands, suddenly uncertain. 

_ **Ayla Ranzz, I am here to offer you a choice.** _

**Ayla Ranzz, I am here to offer you a choice.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Gigi." Imra's image crackled slightly on the monitor. "Can you do anything?"_

_The science police officer frowned. "As far as we can tell, he attacked your sister-in-law. What else could you want us to do but lock him up?"_

_"Mekt wouldn't do that," Garth cut into the screen. "Not now."_

_"Look, I know he's been living with you both and seeing a counselor. But unless you're going to produce Ayla and she's willing to say Mekt did nothing to her, he stays in Science Police Custody. And awaiting his hearing."_

_"Gigi..."_

_"I don't have time to argue this out. He stays. It's final. I'm sorry." She reached out and cut the link. The former Legionnaires could be right, but it was her job not to take chances. Not with ex-supervillains._

_Mekt Ranzz sat on the edge of his cot and stared at the wall. Another cell. A familiar sight. His hands in binders once more, his powers dampened and controlled.. Rage boiled inside him, fueled by a bleak despair. He hadn't even noticed she was in trouble. That anything was in the room with them. Heed been so caught up in his own justifications, his own reasons and feelings, that he hadn't listened to her, hadn't watched her._

_And the doctor thought he was making progress._

_He started to laugh, a horrible, mocking sound; laughed until he began to cry._

"Nass!" yelled Ultra Boy, switching over to invulnerability, losing his hold on Garth in the process. The lightning shattered against them both. "Live Wire, what are you doing?!"

Garth growled low in his throat. "He's being an idiot, like usual." Lightning flowed around him. "She's _ my twin_, Mekt. Don't ever forget that."

M'onel grabbed Mekt before the other Legionnaire could move towards his brother. "Right now," the Daxamite said in a stern voice, "the important thing is to find Ayla."

"Agreed," said Imra. Sensor nodded. Mekt looked at Imra once, then nodded, relaxing in M'onel's hold.

"Agreed. Agreed." No matter what, finding Ayla had to be his priority. Nothing else mattered. "Saturn Girl?"

The blonde frowned, eyes closed in concentration. "I can't sense her on the base. Nor is she on the moon now."

"Good!" Everyone turned towards McCauley. "Then everyone not in my employ can get off my base." He gave Saturn Girl a baleful glare. "And the Legion will be getting a bill for damages shortly."

"Ayla was kidnapped by Inferno and Spider-Girl!" Mekt protested.

"Whether or not that was the case – and if you want to make the claim, we can have our lawyers sort it out – the damages she has caused my base are extensive."

"Garth is responsible for—"

"Garth," said McCauley in a voice like ice, "defended my property. Now. Get off my base. The Legion is not welcome here."

The Legionnaires shared a look amongst themselves, and Imra gestured back towards their Cruiser. Mekt snarled wordlessly at Garth as he passed, following his teammates under M'onel's watchful eyes. When the corridor was clear, McCauley turned to Garth. "Don't think because I'm making them pay for the damage that I'm letting you off easy. You're on half-pay until this area of the base is fixed. Next time you are in a situation I expect you to handle it without getting the Legion involved."

Garth's eyes narrowed. "Yes, _sir_," he answered.

The Legion Cruiser, Sensor and M'onel at the controls, turned and set course for Earth. Mekt sat strapped in the couch furthest from group, hands clenched tightly into fists.

_Where are you, Ayla? I need you!_

_Where are you?_


	10. Chapter 10

_"A choice," Ayla repeated. She glanced quickly about the room, noticed her doppelganger doing the same. She didn't trust the Time Trapper, especially when he didn't sound like himself at all. The voice was too feminine._

**Perhaps 'chance' is a better word. A chance to save the universe.**

"Alone?" squeaked Ayla. "Or with—" She took a deep breath. "Or with her?" The other Ayla. Was this how Triad felt?

_ **Your choices will affect each other.** _

_That was ominous. "Let's hear it, Time Trapper. I'm not up to playing your games right now." Another glance at the young Ranzz. Her younger self? She had no way to know._

**This is not a game. This is deadly serious, one of the greatest threats the Legion has ever faced, and it may be you can change the course of events.**

Spark raised her chin. "I agree with Ayla." There, she got that out with no hesitation this time. "What's the choice?"

_The Time Trapper's voice echoed, overlaying itself. Melodious, stern, feminine, masculine. Ayla could hear the other Ayla's speech, could almost move her lips along with the words, as if she knew what would be said before it was._

_Mists gathered, forming a globe in the center of the room, somehow on either side of the barrier separating one Ayla from the other, and yet Ayla had the feeling there was only one globe present. The orb spun, and in its depths an image formed._

Winath. Spark felt a moment's nostalgia. Her family's farm. And there, in the house – Imra? But Imra it was, an older, mature woman. Garth held her close. There were two boys, twins – their children? It was an idyllic scene, and Ayla was pleased to see her family so happy. Her brother home at last.

Then she frowned.

_Legion headquarters. Ayla fingered her flight ring, allowed herself to admit how much she missed Legion HQ. There was a group of people standing outside; it looked like a tour day. And there, there was... She gasped. Mekt? In Legion costume? He looked so confident, so sane; it was hard to believe it was Mekt. A Legionnaire. Next to him, she herself stood, proudly dressed in blue and white with the distinctive yellow lightning bolts. On the same team as her and Garth, that would have made Mekt happy, perhaps._

_Then she frowned._

"Where's Mekt?"

_"Where's Garth?"_

The image changed. A planet now she didn't recognize. Storms raged outside an ancient castle. There was Mekt, lightning in his eyes, no Legion L on his belt. He screamed, and power crackled around him, directed at...

Herself.

Mekt fought her.

Ayla shut her eyes, wincing in pain. Her brother, who loved her – fighting her? It couldn't be. She turned away from the globe; turned and looked up to her other self.

_The image changed. The moon, then closer in, McCauley Industries. Spider-girl sat in front of a holovid, with several teenagers Ayla didn't recognize. One snuggled up to Garth. His costume was deep black. A blue-white bolt of lightning raced from the shoulder down to his knee. He looked sinister. He didn't have a flight ring. He didn't seem to be a Legionnaire._

_How could that be? He was one of the founders!_

_Ayla shook her head, turning away from the globe. Motion caught the corner of her vision; she followed it and stared into the eyes of her younger self._

_"Is this your life?" she whispered._

"Is this your life?" she whispered.

_ **It is what is.** _

**It is what may be.**

_ **It is the choice.** _

**Make your decision.**

_"That's not an answer!" Ayla's shout startled even herself. "This is a choice? Damn one to save the other?"_

"How am I supposed to choose between them? I love them both!" Ayla protested.

** _It is a choice..._ **

**Only you can make.**

_ **And on this decision, possibly...** _

**The fate of the universe.**

_Ayla clenched her hands into fists. "And if I don't choose?"_

_ **Then she chooses alone.** _

Ayla frowned. Leave this decision to that old, bitter-looking Ayla? Although if Mekt had been her enemy, maybe she had reasons to be bitter. Spark shook her head. She didn't know enough to judge.

And she had no idea how to choose.

_She'd willingly cut herself off from the Legion, from her family. Finding herself, she said. But she knew it was just a way to avoid the pain she didn't know how to handle. She'd been through so much, and losing Garth to Imra had been like losing part of herself. Could she choose to live as a Legionnaire again? To allow the bonds of family and friendship back?_

_And if she did, was Garth doomed for it?_

She'd spent so much time trying to bring her brothers together again. Garth refused to have anything to do with her and Mekt. But did that make him happy? He'd been so gentle in the image of the globe. So peaceful. She missed him terribly.

But could she choose Garth, knowing how that would affect Mekt?

_"Hey, kid."_

She looked up.

"Yes, Grandmother?" she asked, her voice dripping politeness.

_Ouch. I deserved that. "Sorry. It's been a rough day."_

She nodded. "It has."

_"Ayla...You do realize..."_

"That there's only one choice?"

_She nodded._

She nodded.

"We'll do it."

_"It's the only way."_

They turned as one to face the Time Trapper.


	11. Chapter 11

_ **What is your choice?** _

**What is your choice?**

_Strength._

_It took strength to walk away from the smothering friendship and support of the Legion. The strength to look inside herself, and not flinch from what she saw, not turn away. To decide to find out who she was on her own, without the wants and needs of the others battering at her. It hadn't been an easy choice, and there were days she was convinced she'd made the wrong one, but it had been her choice to make, and her strength made it possible._

Courage.

The courage to stay when the brother she adored abandoned her. She put up with the not-quite-hushed whispers of her classmates, their cruel jokes at her expense. She smiled each day at her parents, putting on a cheerful facade, facing their pain and trying to heal it on her own, no twin to help. Not every battle was against insanely powerful forces, and sometimes the smaller battles took more courage. It's easy to fight against a large, overwhelming evil. Much harder, perhaps, to sit at a desk made for two and not cry when someone laughs at you.

_Honor._

_Honor to masquerade as her brother – perhaps others didn't see it that way, but she did. An honor to stay in the Legion when he lived. And pride, part of honor, which allowed her to change her abilities, to meet the Legion's requirements. To stand, side by side, and face down all that challenged._

Love.

Love kept her home when she desperately wanted her brother's presence. Love shared when Mekt returned. Love denied when Garth turned away. But love, the core of everything, burning fiercely.

_On two sides of the barrier, Ayla Ranzz gathered herself, the parts of her that were strongest, that made her who she was. Two hands raised at the same time; lightning arced, shimmered, crashed and crackled across the mirror. Shards of glass flew through the room. Tiny slashes of blood appeared across their faces, their hands, and each smiled grimly at the other. As the mirror crashed, a thousand shards of silver falling like rain, they reached out, ignoring the pain and grasped each other's hand._

Power. Oh, power they both had.

Hands clenched together, they turned bolt after bolt on both Time Trappers. They screamed as the energy wrapped around their bodies, twisting the forms against each other. The globe of purple mist burned away. Smoke rose from their cloaks. _**You fools.**_

**You fools.**

_Everything faded. The room dissolved, the shards of glass gone, the Time Trappers disappeared. Ayla felt her hand pulled. She grasped tighter as the swirling rainbow of the timestream burst into view. "Hold on!" she shouted to her young self._

"Don't you understand yet?" Ayla yelled back. "Sometimes to hold on is the wrong choice!" She released her grip. Her hand slid slowly from Ayla's grasp.

The timestream whirled them both away.

_Her apartment._

_She stood, bleeding, staring at the trashed room. How long had she been gone? She took in the Science Police tape, the careful marking showing places of potential evidence. Where was Mekt?_

_Did the SPs have him?_

_She tore open her closet. Pawing frantically through her jackets, she grabbed her faded Legion coat. From a desk drawer she pulled out her flight ring. She took a deep breath, nerved herself, and slid it onto her finger. She ducked around the police tape, threw open her front door, and raced down the hallway. She had no idea how long she'd been gone._

_But if the Police had been here, they probably had Mekt. Poor Mekt, who'd done nothing wrong at all._

_Ayla ran out of her apartment complex and took to the skies, heading as fast as she could for Science Police Headquarters, hoping she'd be in time._

McCauley Enterprises. It was easy to recognize; she and Garth had just been tearing the place apart. Startled maintenance workers took one look at her and backed away. An alarm sounded throughout the corridor and she frowned. She had to get out, but which way? She took off at random, hoping to find an exit before the Workforce or her brother found her again.


	12. Chapter 12

_ **The Time Trapper heard the clanking of chains, the soft ruffling of turned pages, the trappings of Destiny. He contemplated the splits of the time stream, the chaos he'd unleashed, the cataclysm to come, and knew despair. There was no avoidance he could find. No turn of destiny's path that could bring him safely past, save himself, save the universe.** _

_ **Multiple selves spread out around him, the knowledge of other failures. And there, of course, at the center, she stood, basking in the glow of her own power. Glorith. Turn the universe and time stream over to the wife of Mordru? Never!** _

_ **But his only allies would never understand, and his failed choices had already condemned him. Every failed chance brought time's destruction that much closer to reality, and he knew in his heart he'd allow Glorith to win if he couldn't find another way to save time.** _

_ **There had to be a way through. A way to the childlike Trapper he could glimpse, could sense, but never quite grasp. A young woman, so like Glorith in form and so unlike her in temperament. Just out of reach, but he knew she assisted him. They'd been so close with this last attempt, so close to finding a way out of his reality, and into hers, without the cataclysm he knew was coming.** _

_ **Rokk Krin turned another corner, another timestream, and sought another answer. He had to prevent himself from ever becoming the Time Trapper, to prevent Glorith ever reaching that pinnacle of power, and prevent a catastrophe across the timestream in the process. From another time, locked from truly contacting him, Lori Manning monitored the timestream and sent what reassurances she could, what assistance was possible, little though it was. Her reality had to be.** _

_ **There had to be a way.** _

_ **He just had to find it.** _

_Ayla Ranzz turned her omnicom and stylus over to the uniformed SciCop. "Done," she said, trying to keep the irritation from her voice. "Every single last form signed in triplicate. Now get him out of there!"_

_It seemed to take forever before the cop returned leading Mekt. Her older brother rubbed at his wrists over and over, as if he could still feel the binders. When he saw her, relief spread across his face. It turned to shadow as he took in the cuts on her face._

_"Are you okay?" they asked each other at the same time._

_Ayla startled herself by laughing. How long since she'd done that? She closed the distance between them and hugged him. He froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Ayla. I tried to save you from whatever that was. I'm so sorry."_

_"It's not your fault," she said. "And I'm okay now. Or I'll get better."_

She turned the corner and bowled over Inferno. "Oh, sprock, not again!" Ayla swore, picking herself up off the floor. "Look, I'm sorry, I won't say anything about what you did to me, just show me the exit off this stupid base!" 

Inferno snarled. "I guess it was too much to hope whatever snagged you during that fight killed you, hunh?" She got to her feet and hit a wall alarm, alerting the base to the intruder. Footsteps sounded, running towards their location. "Have fun escaping, nass-head." 

"Where's the – oh, she's back," Garth said, coming up behind Inferno. Spark took a step backwards and prepared for another fight, just in case. "All this for her? Inferno, you're over-reacting." He gave his teammate a nasty smile and shut down the alarm. "You go run off and burn something down. I'll get my twin off the base." 

Garth took Ayla's elbow and steered her down the corridor, occasionally nodding to security guards to indicate everything was under control. He deposited her outside the shuttle dock. "You can catch a liner back to your friends," he said. "Just a word of advice, sister dear. Stay the sprock away from me. I'm tired of watching you pretend you care so much about me when everything you've done proves you don't. You didn't leave with me to find Mekt, and you didn't call me back when he came home. You pushed me out of the Legion and you never even protested your assignment. You and your friends just nearly ruined me here, too, and don't think I'm going to forget it easily." He paused, watching her eyes glitter with unshed tears. "Just leave me alone." 

"I can't force you to see reason," Ayla said quietly. "And I don't know how to make you understand I love you. If leaving you alone is what will make you happy, I'll do it. You won't hear from me or Mekt unless you contact us. But Garth..." She trailed off for a moment, searching his expression for any sign he understood at all. "I do love you." 

He shrugged, and she sighed deeply in regret. 

"Well, you did manage to get rid of her with a minimum of fuss," McCauley said, leaning back in his chair and studying Garth. "I wasn't sure you had it in you." 

Garth restrained himself from a flippant comment. He still needed this team. "I'm trying to improve, sir. I understand that the previous behavior wasn't acceptable." 

"Fine, fine." McCauley twirled a stylus in his hands. "So what else did you want to see me about?" 

Now or never. Garth steeled his nerve. "I think some of us need new codenames. We sound like we're trying to copy the Legion with names like 'Lightning Lad' and 'Spider-girl.' It's too close their 'boy' and 'girl' type code names." 

"We'd have the problem regardless of the code names," McCauley pointed out, but Garth could tell his boss didn't like the implication they were copying the Legion. "Did you have a suggestion?" 

"Not for the others on the team, no. But I do for me." Garth smiled. "With your permission, I'd like to change my codename to Lightning Lord." 

_::Mekt. I just brushed the edge of Spark's thoughts. She's landing in the Legion Plaza.::_ Saturn Girl's message shot through him like a bolt, and he ran from the monitor room. No need to search for Ayla if she was here! He raced through the corridors and out the doors as Ayla landed. 

"AYLA!" he shouted, rushing up to her and embracing her tightly. "Ayla," he repeated, unable to bring himself to say anything else. _She's here. I'm not alone._

"Oh, grife, Mekt," she whispered, hugging him just as tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." 

"What happened?" he asked without letting go. He didn't want to let go again. Some small part of his heart was terrified she'd be yanked away again. 

"There's time later to explain. If I can." She looked up at him and smiled, knowing she was crying. "But the important thing is I'm here again, Mekt." She took a deep breath. "With the brother who really is my twin." 

Mekt felt his heart lurch. What had happened between her and Garth before the Legion arrived on McCauley's base? "Oh, Ayla, I'm so sorry." 

"There's no need to apologize, Mekt. Garth made his choice. And I've made mine." 

_Dear Salu,_

_ I don't know where to begin. Maybe with apologies. I'm sorry I yelled at you when you left for Imsk. I'm sorry I closed myself off from you. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to walk back into the storm of conflict, of battle, and I couldn't bear the thought I could lose you. So I shoved you away rather than lose you against my will, I guess. _

_ I never should have done that. _

_ I'm on a liner right now, with Mekt of all people, heading for Winath and the Ranzz plantation. I don't know how I'll face Garth yet. I'm scared of seeing him again. I shoved him away, too, and I was wrong. _

_ It's a good thing you'll have this in writing, hunh? Who would believe I'd say this otherwise? _

_ Salu, come to Winath. Give me a chance to make up for all the stupid choices I've made. I miss you. _

_ I love you._

_Ayla. _


End file.
